Many workshops include a plurality of fluid-driven systems. Such systems include a shop vacuum, saws, drills, grinders and so forth. These shops generally have a single source of fluid. When each system is used, it must be connected to the fluid source.
Connection of a system to a fluid source can be a difficult procedure in which one system is disconnected from the fluid source and another system is connected to that fluid source. This can be time consuming and may require a worker to stop work to make this disconnection and connection.
Furthermore, once connected, it may be difficult to properly regulate the amount of fluid flowing to the connected system. Still further, it may not be possible to easily connect several systems to a single fluid source while still regulating the amount of fluid flowing to each system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flow control valve which can be used to efficiently connect a source of fluid to one or several fluid-driven systems, while still providing accurate flow rates for each system. The incorporated application disclosed a flow control valve which effectively overcame the above-mentioned problems. However, there is still room for improvement in this flow control valve.